The invention relates to a container for flat articles, especially coins, as part of a storage system for magnetic tape cassettes or the like for installation in a motor vehicle.
Containers that comprise, several housings open at a front side are known for, storing cassettes in vehicles. In each housing there is inserted a slider member on which the cassette is placed and pushed into the housing for storage. To remove the cassette, the slider member is unlocked by operation of a lock button. A pressure spring arranged between the rear wall of the slider member and the housing pushes the slider member together with the cassette out of the housing.
In addition to storing cassettes, it is often desirable to be able to store other articles in the vehicle as well, especially coins. Special coin holders have therefore already been proposed which can be fastened to the dashboard of the motor vehicle by adhesive strips. Moreover, it is known to integrate coin holders, for example, in the glove compartment.
The coin holders are generally designed so that they are suitable only for holding a specific size of coin. If smaller coins are placed in them, the noise they cause is irritating, which in turn often results in the integrated coin holders not being used. Finally, the coin holders are equally of no use for cross-border journeys on account of the different coin sizes.